El Cielo y el Arcoíris
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Finn y Wirt siempre habían sido amigos, los mejores y luego algo más, sin embargo las circunstancias los separaron y cada siguió su camino, creyendo estar haciendo lo mejor, aunque doliera, ¿podrán volver a encontrarse? Beast of Ice (WirtxFinn). Two-shot.
1. Si el cielo y el arcoíris se encontraran

_¡Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores! Hoy les traigo un two-shot de una nueva pareja en la que me han enrolado: ¡Beast of Ice! ¡O si lo prefieren WirtxFinn!_

 _Así pues les comparto mi primer fic con esta pareja._

 _Inspirado en la canción de Sarishinohara by Rib._

 _¥Si el Cielo y el Arcoíris se encontrarán¥_

Finn siempre se había echado la culpa por lo ocurrido, después de todo, él era quien lo había animado por primera vez a mandar uno de sus trabajos a un concurso.

No se sentía culpable por eso, no tenía por qué, sabía lo importante que había sido para Wirt que lo apoyará, que le diera la confianza para dar ese paso.

No era como que Finn fuera un experto en poesía ni nada parecido, pero podía ver que en el trabajo de Wirt había mucho sentimiento ¿Y no acaso de eso se trataba la poesía?

Por eso le había insistido en cuanto había visto la convocatoria de aquel concurso, por eso lo había apoyado en cada paso.

Incluso habían puesto juntos el sobre en el buzón de correos.

Los mejores amigos y algo más, siempre había habido esa conexión entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron.

A Wirt no le gustaban los títulos, así que no se llamaban de una forma particular; Wirt lo amaba y Finn lo amaba a él, y eso era suficiente... solo que no fue suficiente para su padre.

Aquella fatídica tarde los atrapó besándose. Generalmente tocaba antes de entrar en el cuarto de su hijo, pero ese día iba emocionado porque los resultados del concurso decían que Wirt había ganado, así que se le había olvidado aquella sencilla cortesía.

Ahora, no era que ellos escondieran su relación ni nada por el estilo, simplemente Wirt no había encontrado las palabras para decírselo a su padre y Finn había respetado eso.

Y entonces comenzó una discusión.

O más bien, el padre de Wirt comenzó a dar razones por las cuales su hijo no debía salir con Finn, la mayoría acerca de cómo iba a afectar su imagen como escritor.

Wirt quería contestar, lo notaba en la forma que movía la boca aunque no articulaba palabras; le costaba trabajo hablar con su padre, su relación no era la mejor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Wirt pudiera decir algo, Finn le dio la razón al hombre. Le dijo que entendía, que se iría y no volvería.

Y en ese instante creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si se iba Wirt podría cumplir el sueño de toda su vida, podría ser feliz.

Decidido salió, prometiendo nunca volver, aunque doliera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el paso del tiempo su resolución se hizo añicos. Quería a Wirt, lo _necesitaba._ Cada hora sin él era una tortura.

Pero se abstuvo.

Wirt lo estaba logrando, se estaba volviendo uno de los escritores más jóvenes y reconocidos de la nación.

Mientras él siguiera alejado todo estaría bien.

Aunque había veces, cuando veía fotos suyas en el periódico o en una revista, que le parecía detectar una profunda tristeza en sus ojos multicolor, ¿Tendría problemas? ¿No estaba durmiendo bien? ¿Sufría un bloqueo?

Quizás solo era una proyección de su propia tristeza; quería ver a Wirt triste porque él estaba triste.

Porque a veces deseaba nunca haberlo animado a entrar en aquel concurso y eso era lo que de verdad lo llenaba de culpa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para desear aquello?

Los años de soledad le habían enseñado que las cosas no eran como en las películas donde la gente podía ver a su persona amada irse con otro o marcharse muy lejos con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

La gente era egoísta y posesiva. Él era egoísta y posesivo.

No quería que Wirt estuviera con nadie más, quería ver a Wirt aún si eso suponía destruir su carrera.

Por eso se hallaba allí, apunto de abrir la puerta de la librería, un letrero informaba a todos los interesados que el famoso Wirt Ebony estaba firmando libros dentro.

No sabía cuál sería la reacción del otro cuando lo viera, después de todo aquel día había huido como un cobarde, lo había abandonado.

Seguro que ya no se acordaba de él.

Aun así abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellos ojos multicolor que tanto había extrañado.


	2. Cuando el cielo y el arcoíris se juntaro

_Aquí la segunda parte, inspirada en la canción Yonjuunana by Rib._

 _¡Díganme que les ha parecido, por favor!_

 _¥Cuando el Cielo y el Arcoíris se juntaron¥_

Wirt sabía que la culpa era solo suya. Su vida era un infierno y era enteramente a causa de su falta de voluntad.

Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte Finn no se hubiera ido, le hubiera dicho a su padre que no, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Pero no lo había sido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Juraba que solo había conseguido mantener su carrera a flote recordándose todas las palabras de aliento que Finn le dio alguna vez, aunque estas fueran solo ecos de un pasado distante.

Finn debía odiarlo. Lo había abandonado por un sueño egoísta, ¿qué clase de amor había demostrado con eso? Ninguno, por supuesto.

Había sido débil y no había encontrado las palabras para defender su amor, lo cual resultaba irónico siendo que él vivía de las palabras.

Había cruzado momentos muy difíciles, depresiones que llegaban a durar meses y que si no fuera por Dipper y Bill (otro joven escritor y su novio) hacía mucho que hubiera cometido una locura.

Por supuesto, a su padre no le importaba su estado emocional. Por fin comprendía que lo único que le importaba al hombre era el beneficio que pudiera sacar de su persona. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber elegido quedarse con él cuando sus padres se habían divorciado.

Lo cual solo demostraba que había cometido error tras error en su vida.

Finn había sido la única cosa buena y la había arruinado.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos, estaba en una firma de libros y tenía que aparentar felicidad.

Escuchó la puerta de la librería abrirse y levantó la vista un instante.

Un manchón de tinta apareció en el libro que estaba firmando, pero no le importó.

Desde la entrada lo estaban mirando unos ojos que habían inspirado muchos de sus poemas, unos ojos que creía que jamás iba a volver a ver en la realidad.

-¿F-Finn?- dijo creyendo que estaba alucinando.

-Wirt...-dijo el joven rubio y su voz era la que recordaba.

Se paró de un salto y se acercó corriendo a Finn.

-¡Eres tú, Finn! Realmente eres tú. Estás aquí, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Yo creía- balbuceo, sus dedos a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amado, ya no estaba seguro de si le estaba permitido tocarlo.

-Wirt, de verdad eres tú- dijo Finn con el mismo tono incrédulo que él.

-Sí, soy yo- contestó.

El rubio se tiró a sus brazos, llorando.

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento t-tanto ¡debes o-odiarme!- sollozo Finn temblando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?- respondió envolviendo con sus brazos- En t-todo caso, tú debes odiarme.

-No, no, te abandoné- contesto Finn.

-Eso no es cierto, fui yo el que no defendió lo nuestro- rebatió con todo el peso de la culpa oprimiéndole el corazón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Wirt?-preguntó una voz que había llegado a odiar en los últimos años.

-Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace años- le contestó a su padre.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo el hombre- soy tú agente y cómo tal-

-Estás despedido.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste: Estás despedido- repitió con tono firme.- por lo que a mí respecta no eres ni me representante ni mi padre-aseveró.- Finn- llamó sin esperar a que su padre reaccionará.

-¿Sí?- inquirió el rubio mirándolo con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-¿Aún me quieres?- preguntó con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contesto Finn regalándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Sintió que todo el peso sobre sus hombros se esfumaba.

-Entonces vamos por un helado- invitó tomándolo de la mano- como en los viejos tiempos ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- aceptó Finn tan feliz que sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Salieron. Hacía poco que había llovido, pero el cielo ya se había despejado, poniéndose de un vibrante azul, y en el dibujado un hermoso arcoíris.


End file.
